Bad Bella previously owned by BatmanJokerLover
by TeamPossibleBronzerank
Summary: On a trip with Carlisle and Alice, Bella decides to misbehave, And Carlisle decides to treat her like she acted, a baby. Story previously owned by Batman Joker Lover, go to her profile to see chapters 1, 2 and 3, I have chapters 4 and up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I do not even own this plot, and this story was originally created by Batman-Joker-Lover, so she deserves most of the credit, I am just continuing it

A/N: Most of these characters will be OCC, especially in this chapter, since you are going to experience the wolf pack cooing over Bella...except Leah...she will most likely stay in character

Jacob's POV

Well the pack and I have Baby Belsy with us for the week and so far, everyone loves her...except for Leah, she finds it ridiculous that we have to baby...the brat is what she calls her

"Jacob, it is time for Bella's feeding" Sam said

"Right, was just getting her bottle" I said

"No!" Bella cried

"Now Belsy...You know you have to drink it, I do not want to be the bad guy and have to tell Carlisle on you" Jacob said

Bella just gave in and started to drink the bottle

"Eww...that looks disgusting, that is why I drink coffee" Paul said, Picking up his coffee mug and takes a sip

Bella just starts to fuss and reaches for the mug

"No Belsy...Paul be more sensitive..." I scolded

"I mean...Yum it looks tasty...I wish I could have some" Paul smirked

Suddenly a grin spread across Bella's face, uh oh...

"He he he" Bella Chuckled as she sprayed milk on Paul

"Ah! I did not mean on me," Paul said wiping himself

"Bella...that was not nice...I will have to tell Carlisle you did that," I scolded

Bella frowned

"Well I suppose that was not breaking any of Carlisle's rules...You were still acting like a baby, just a playful one...alright, I won't tell him...once...but don't expect Paul to be as Sympathetic" I said

"Hey Jacob, Emily would like to play with Bella is that alright?" Sam asked

"Sure...but Sam remember to tell Emily, Bella cannot talk, walk..."

"I know all the rules...sitting on her lap would be okay right?" Sam said

"That would be fine...just do not set her on the floor alone" I warned

"Do not worry I will be there with Emily and if we have to leave, even for a second, we will put her in her playpen" Sam assured, taking Bella into his arms

Bella's POV

So far my time at the Packs house was unbearable, it is hard to believe that those guys can take this as serious as the Cullens' , especially Sam and Jacob, of course Sam has always been one to follow the rules, since he himself makes rules.

"You are just adorable baby bewa..." Emily said, in such a ridiculous voice

This made me want to sink into the ground, heck with becoming immortal

"Emma I think something is bothering baby Belly...maybe she needs her diaper changed" Sam said, pulling back my diaper and checking

I fussed, as I squirmed

"Belly calm down, No she is fine that way, I know...it is her naptime," Sam said

Oh god, you would thing seeing Sams sensitive side would be good...But it is a nightmare!

"You are right Sam...She looks fussy, you would make sure a good father," Emily said, kissing Sam

Wow, I saw love between the Cullens' before...But never between the pack and their imprints, it is really quite beautiful

"Hey Sam, did you say it was time for Belsy's nap?" Jacob asked

"Finally, we get a break from the crying brat!" Leah said

"Leah..." Sam warned, "Yes Jacob, Belly was getting fussy...so I think it is time for her nap" Sam said

"Aww...I wanted to play with Izzy," Seth pouted

"As soon as her nap is done, you may play with Belly," Sam said

"All right, I will get some story books ready," Seth said, smiling brightly

"Remember Seth, age appropriate books," Sam warned

"Do not worry Sam, I know what to read her," Seth smiled.

The dream that plagued me was horrible, I was back with the Cullens' and was on Carlisle's lap, he was humming me Barney's theme song and bouncing me, the worst thing...I was giggling

Suddenly Jasper waltz in and ask me if I am having a fun time...and he calls me darling, oh god how can things get any worse?

I suddenly realize that I am saggy, oh no not now!

I start to bawl and Carlisle carries me over to the changing table, when I look into the mirror I see something that frightens me, because staring back at me in the mirror isn't my eighteen year old self...but my one year old self

No!

I wake up crying

"Belsy Shh..." Jacob coos, rocking me

"Is something wrong with Izzy?" Seth asked, concerned

"What is wrong with her Jacob?" Sam asked, a crease spreads across his forehead

Jacob sniffs around

"Ah ha, she needs a diaper change," Jacob announces

Oh god no, my nightmare all over again...accept it is the pack and not the Cullens'

Jacob finishes changing me, and lifts me up into the air

"Can I read to her now Jacob?" Seth asks

"Of course Seth, I think Belsy needs a distraction," Jacob said

Well Jacob is right about something...I do need a distraction

(what did you think about the chapter, it is my first attempt at this, if you want more of the wolves please let me know, but if you'd rather skip back to the cullens' then tell me too)

Review

I know you want too...


	2. Chapter 2: back with the cullens'

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, and the plot belongs to Batman_Joker_Lover

A/N: Most of these characters, especially Bella will be OOC, and since many know Bella does not act like a baby but as a mature adult, also you will see Bella's many nicknames, so try to ignore it if it annoys you, enjoy

Bella's POV

Sitting on the changing table, wait for Jacob to dress me in my clothes...today I was going home to the Cullens', after a long week of torture from the pack,

[Flashback]

"And Barney said...when you grow up you can be anything you want children...A fireman, a policeman, a vet or even a mommy or daddy!" Seth said, making Barney's voice

Alternatively,...You can just be treated like a baby, like I am

"Is there something the matter Izzy?" Seth asked, with concern on his face

"Bellbear must just be bored...maybe she wants to play tickle monster!" Quil said, tickling me all over

Quil's fingers made me roll all over the floor laughing

"Oh Quil...Bellbrat does not want to play tickling monster...she wants to play the airplane game" Paul said , as he lifted me up into the air and spun me around

Ugh...I do not feel so good

Suddenly before I knew what was going on, I barfed all over Paul

"Oh dude! Now we can call Paul, Mcbarfton" Embry laughed

"I will so kill you Embry!" Paul shouted

"Shh...You will upset baby Izzy" Seth shushed, rocking me in his arms

"Hey Seth, why are you being so nice to that brat, she has been causing nothing but trouble for the last four days?" Leah asked

"Enough Leah, at least Paul is trying to be nice to Belly...even though she squirted him with milk and now she just puked on him and he still got over it" Sam pointed out

"Exactly Leah...She is just a baby, give her a break already!" Paul said

"Oh so you think you two are the boss of me, just because I phased after you, well you're not, Mr. Temperamental and Mr. I fall in love with my ex girlfriends cousin!" Leah yelled, storming out of the house

"Wow...Someone needs some Citalopram" Quil said, just rolling his eyes (A/N: for anyone who does not know, Citalopram is a type of antidepressant)

[end of flashback]

"Jacob...Dr. Cullen just called, he is at the borderline waiting for Belly," Sam said

"Alright, we will all miss you Belsy, well...with the exception of Leah...but we love ya," Jacob said squeezing me

[At the borderline]

As soon as we crossed the borderline a smile spread across Carlisle's face, in the car with him was...oh no Jasper!

"Hewo sweetie pie...did you have a fun time with Jakey and his friends?" Carlisle asked, scooping me up into the air and kissing my belly (A/N: from this point on, if you notice spelling mistakes like, hewo...they are just talking to bella in baby talk...and I meant to write it that way)

"He he he" I giggled

"I take that as a yes Carlisle...Hewo baby Bella," Jasper said, he learned down to kiss me on the cheek, but then he suddenly sniffed around "Carlisle, Bella needs her diaper changed"

Oh no, why does this always happen to me!

"Wah," I bawled

"it is okay Bewa...Dada will change you and you will be just fine" Carlisle said, as he placed me across the backseat of the car "Jasper pass me her diaper bag please,"

"Of course Carlisle, do you need me to hold her down too?" Jasper asked

"That would be a good idea Jasper, baby Bewa is gwetting fussy..." Carlisle said, rubbing his nose against mine

Jasper place one firm hand on my stomach, and while he was doing that he was making the most ridiculous faces and noises at me

He snorted his nose as a pig would, he rolled his eyes and worst of all...he puckered his lips and started making kissing noises at me...And I was enjoying this!"

"There you go Sweetie pie...you are all cleansy weensy," Carlisle cooed, lifting me up into the air "How was she Jacob?"

"Well we did manage to get her to follow all the rules you gave her..."

"But I sense but in there somewhere, what had happened Jacob?" Carlisle asked concerned

"It was nothing big Carlisle, Bella playfully squirted Paul with her milk...and the second incident was not quite her fault, she threw up over Paul when he played the air plane game with her," Jacob said

Jasper suddenly chuckled a little bit, and before too long so was Carlisle

"Aww...Did my baby Bewa have an icky wicky tummy?" Carlisle said, as he kissed me adoringly

"So you are okay with the milk incident Carlisle?" Jacob asked

"Yes...I am just fine Jacob, as you mentioned, she has never actually broken any of my rules by doing that...and it was kind of cute, is Paul okay with it though?" Carlisle asked

"Oh he is just fine with it, he had a chuckle himself, that he was the mess magnet and all," Jacob said, grinning

With all that was going on in the last few minutes, I had nearly forgotten that Edward was not there, but I will get in trouble if I ask where he is...maybe if I gesture...I know, Carlisle's wallet!

I reached for Carlisle's wallet and dug out his wallet

"Carlisle, wittle Bewa has your wallet!" Jasper pointed out

"No no Sweetie pie, give Dada back his wallet," Carlisle said, his hand already on the wallet and pulling it from my grasp

"No," I cried, and opened it up

"Isabella Marie Cullen, what has gotten into yo..."

He stopped when he saw the picture of Edward

"Hey Carlisle, I think Belsy just wanted to know where Edward was, but she knew she could not talk," Jacob said

"Oh Bewa...You missed Eddie, I am sorry I got after you, Eddie is at home preparing your supper, but he is excited to finally see his baby sister after a big week of you being away," Carlisle said, giving me kisses all over

"Speaking of, we really should get going Carlisle...Edward is probably waiting for us," Jasper mentioned

"You are right...wave bye bye to Jakey Bewa," Carlisle said, not expecting me to do it on my own and grabbed my hand and waved it for me

"Bye bye Belsy," Jacob waved back

Carlisle opened the door of the backseat, and placed me in the car seat, which he belt tightly so I could not get away

I hated this so far, being talked to like a stupid baby, being treated like one...just three more weeks until I am free again!

"Aww Carlisle...baby Bewa looks bored, are you bored Darling..." Jasper asked, not expecting an answer from me at all

I wish I could give him a answer, but if I did my punishment would last longer, and I do not need that

"She does, doesn't she, I know...how about we put in her Barney CD, she will just wuv that, isn't that right Izzy Bewa..." Carlisle said, he smiled at me through the rear view mirror, than he popped the CD into the car CD player

Oh no, anything but that no

"Wah," I started bawling again

Suddenly the car pulled to a stop, and before I knew it I was up into Carlisle's arms, and Jasper was at our side

"Shh...Bewa settle down darling," Jasper said, and rubbed my head

"Bewa Sweetie, what is the matter with you?" Carlisle asked, while he rocked me

"Hey Carlisle, maybe instead of the Barney CD, we should put in her lullaby one," Jasper suggested, and popped in the lullaby CD

Soothing music suddenly filled the air, and a weird sensation suddenly came over me...I was tired, my started to droop and before I knew it, everything went black.

(Sorry to end it so soon, lol, but I wanted to leave you guys guessing and I made a new record for myself, 1,338 words, please review)

I know you want to


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Pixie,time with daddy

etDisclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the plot, again the plot goes to Batman_Joker_Lover

A/N: I would also like to thank Batman_Joker_Lover for their patients and guidance, without them I would not know where to start; also, the characters will be a bit OOC

Alice's POV

Jasper, Carlisle and Bella are just about home...Because of Bella I could not enjoy my week in Denali, I mean there were so many fine stores there and since Carlisle grounded me I could not go to one,

He says I have some fault in Bella's behavior, but it is not my fault Bella had to make a big deal about it; it is Bella we are talking about after all...Even Edward probably could not convince her to stay in a shopping mall

"We are home everyone," Carlisle announced

Oh great, I was supposed to be the one enjoying Bella getting punished; but she is the one who has it good, staying a baby a whole month is far better than not being able to shop!

As soon as he saw Bella, Emmett lifted her up in the air and spun her around, while Carlisle warned him not to make her sick

Even Rosalie, who normally does not have much to do with Bella, gave her a big smile

And my husband, yes my husband the one who use to stay as far away from Bella as possible just to keep her safe, was gently tugging her nose

When did this all backfire on me!

"Darling, I know you are upset about being grounded and not being able to shop, but think of it this way, you may think Bella has it good but she hates her punishment as much as you hate yours," Jasper said, pressing his lips to mine

Maybe he had a point, to me Bella's punishment seemed small, but her...it was pure torture!

"Thank you Jazzy, you always know how to cheer me up," I said with a evil smile

"Uh oh...that smile is not always a good thing," Jasper said, shuddering

"Oh Carlisle, may I see my baby sister? I have missed her so," I said, smiling

"Alright Alice...but please try not to make her too upset, we had to stop the car to calm her down earlier," Carlisle said

"Yes Carlisle," I smiled sweetly

"Oh Bella, Just because I could not shop, does not mean I do not have pretty clothes for you," I said, tracing her backbone

Bella started to whimper, her lip quivered and her face scrunched up

"Um darling, what did Carlisle just say about not upsetting her?" Jasper said, taking Bella out of my arms and rocked her gently

"What, I cannot help it, I have to have fun with her someway," I said

"It is understandable that you are upset about the whole no shopping thing, but could you at least wait until she gets settled in back home please," Jasper said

"Oh alright...maybe I did go too far," I said "sorry Bella,"

Bella just smiled, it seems like I was forgiving

"Hey Jasper, is it alright if I spend some time with Izzy Bewa," Carlisle asked

"Of course Carlisle, I think she needs some time with you," Jasper smiled

"Alright than, come on sweetheart," Carlisle lifted Bella up into his arms

Carlisle's POV

Being away from Bella was hard this week, I missed her every second we were in Denali...Yes I did have a good time visiting Tanya, Kate and Irina but Bella was constantly on mind, her smile, the way she would cry if she needed me...and yes even her little stubborn nature.

It may seem cruel what we are doing to Bella, but at the same time...it was wonderful, while Bella was her own age she spent so much time with Edward, and not that it was a bad thing or anything, but Esme and I barely had time to spend with her.

I wanted to get to know Bella...I wanted to show how much she meant to me as a daughter, and even though she is not actually being her real self right now...her being a baby is a good start

Bella just suddenly reached up and grabbed my nose, must be Jasper's empathy making her playful

I wonder what Bella is really feeling right now, must be embarrassment but I do not care, I love it

"Hi hon, how is number one daddy of the year doing?" My darling wife Esme asked me

"I am perfectly fine darling, and so is Baby Izzy Bewa, say hi to mama Izzy?" I promoted Bella

"Hi Mama," Bella said

"Hi sweetie, she is so smart Carlisle she must get it from you," Esme said, pressing her lips to mine

"Oh Esme...You are very smart yourself, she gets it from both of us," I said, Staring at her lovingly

Suddenly Bella reaches out and grabs both Esme and I's nose

"Aw...is that fun baby?" Esme asked

Bella giggles

"Hey Jasper are you having as much fun as Bella is with this?" I asked, smirking

"Oh yes Carlisle, it is fun to see Bella act so babyish...and I know it won't hurt your noses any, a little harmless fun," Jasper said, he than kneeled down and tickled Bella under the chin

"Or, Baby Belly just doesn't like seeing you two making out," Emmett Joked

"Emmett Dale MacCarty Cullen...do not speak that way in front of your sister," I warned

"Sorry Carlisle...Was just trying to have a little fun," Emmett said, leaving the room

"Maybe I was an ounce hard on him," I said with a frown

"No you weren't Carlisle, Emmett has to learn not to be such a big kid, especially with a baby in the house," Rosalie said, frowning herself

"Yeah...But it is still new to him, maybe I can teach him in a simpler way," I said

Bella started to yawn

"But for now...it is Bewa's Nappy time," I said, giving Bella a goofy grin

"No...," Bella whined

``Yes...Are we going to play No, yes war all afternoon, `` I asked

Bella smiled, indicating yes

``Oh Jasper, I am going to need your assistance,`` I said

``Not a problem Carlisle, `` Jasper said, as he used his empathy on Bella

Bella fought it for several moments, but her eyes finally dropped and she drifted off to sleep

(Finally Chapter complete, please give me your opinions, and advice would be greatly appriaciated)

And don`t forget to review

I know you want to...

I really do...LMAO


End file.
